The field of the invention is sporting goods and the invention relates more particularly to crossbows.
Most crossbows are fired by releasing the string thereof. Typically, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,786,461; 3,788,299 and 4,294,222, the bow string is held by a retainer wheel which has an arrow-holding notch in the periphery thereof and which is allowed to rotate when the trigger is pulled. There are also many crossbow patents which have a hook which restrains the bow string and which is moved either upwardly or downwardly, releasing the bow string. Such a triggering device is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,554,966; 3,224,427; 3,538,901; 4,030,473; 4,206,740 and 4,388,914.
Because of the substantial force which may be generated by a crossbow, the holding of the bow string creates a substantial point of wear of the bow string. Furthermore, the releasing of the bow string by moving a hook upwardly or downwardly can decrease the accuracy of the crossbow by providing an undesired downward or upward movement in the arrow. Furthermore, it is beneficial that the arrow be held in the bow, and the mere holding back of the bow string does not, by itself, accomplish this result. Thus, once the crossbow is cocked, the arrow, if not restrained, can fall out of the crossbow if it is pointed downwardly.